To Choose A Consort
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Hades is alone in the Underworld, she needs something to keep her attentions. Lust turns to love, but does the demigoddess feel the same?  AU


Title: To Choose A Consort

Pairing: Paine/Yuna

Rating: M

Summary: Hades is alone in the Underworld, she needs something to keep her attentions. Lust turns to love, but does the demigoddess feel the same?

Disclaimer: I only own the ficlet.

Notes: I was thinking of things to write, and this little one-shot based on a popular Greek myth made its way into my mind.

* * *

><p>The Underworld was so depressing, day in and day out there was nothing but an endless line of souls being delivered to her. Hades had a knack for being called a male, when she was nothing of the type. Since her little skirmish with her brother up above, Zeus, people had taken a liking to changing her gender. She paid no mind to it, but once in a while you would think someone in the deceased realm might have decided to explain that Hades is in fact a woman. But no, many loved to be astonished to find out this tidbit of information, Hades had grown tired of it.<p>

In fact, she had gotten tired of the Underworld, period.

There was nothing to do here. No one came to visit just because they wanted to. And if they wanted to, they were plain ignorant or just stupid. Sure, Hades loved when it was quiet, and she could hear herself think, but then the screams of agony washed over like a rippling tide in the ocean and she wished she could just throw the screamer into an even deeper pit. The Underworld was never a fun place.

"Idiots, imbeciles, and simpletons the lot of them. Day in and day out, that is what I deal with. Boring, lonely, and isolated in all it's glory. This place is annoying." Sitting at her desk, the chessboard before her was looking more and more bleak. She flipped the table with ease and watched the chess pieces along with the table crash onto the floor in a heap. The pieces were made of glass, and broke instantaneously.

She stood up, for she was sitting and staring at those damned chess pieces given to her by her brother Zeus up high, and walked over to an opening that resembled a window. There was no light in the Underworld, nothing that could be a semblance of happiness in the dark, dead world. Some days the hole was comical, making it appear as if there was something other than the pit of souls to see, but other days it was sad and even more lonely.

"There is something missing…something I do not quite have here. What is it? What is truly bothering me here?" She turned around, observing her office, looking for the minor detail to emerge from the shadows and proclaim that this is the piece to the puzzle of her thoughts, but there was no such thing. Her hand rose to her forehead, feeling the annoyance rush there, and began to rub. Perhaps it was something she would not be able to find here in the Underworld. Maybe, she could cause some trouble up top and that would help her.

She nodded to herself feeling that was the correct action to take. She moved toward the doorway, pushing her way through, nearly crushing a minion or two that were cowering by the doorframe. They could hear the crash and were wondering if their master was indeed angry all over again. They were surprised to see the door burst open as quick as it did, with the Queen of the Underworld emerging with a mission written about her countenance.

Hades peered down at the minions and snarled. They ran away in a hurry and she smirked. Thinking something along the lines of, "serves them right," she wandered about the Underworld before getting to the entrance/exit and seeing her beloved Cerberus eagerly waiting on her. The moment it saw her emerge, it bounded to her, waiting to lick at her. It was a huge ferocious beast with three heads and darkened fur with the sharpest and bloodiest colored eyes, that resembled their master's, but when it would see her it would act like a normal household pup.

Sighing, as it were a chore, she lifted her palm for the three heads to lick, one after the other, and wiped the slobber on her attire. Silky smooth material that hugged her form, and could change in an instant if she wanted it so. Shaking her head she patted the three heads and started off again on her way. As the beast started to follow, she stopped. Turning slightly, her eyes flashed, and she said, "Stay." The beast sat as quick as the command was given and would not move until she returned. Her steps started up again.

Crossing the rivers, she arrived up high to the human plane. The light was so bright, for a moment she had to close her eyes to get used to blinding aurora. Opening them slowly could she get used to the sight, and found herself in a field of flowers. There were so many in an array of colors and sizes, some coming up her calf, as she was in a "human" form. Gazing around, a small smile carefully crept onto her features, softening them. It was not that she only liked death, for she was not only interested in such things, but some life had given way into her liking, particularly those of things that were not human.

Her feet were bare and so she could feel the earth beneath her feet. It was not an unpleasant feeling, that is until she could feel another presence wafting around hers. Turning this way and that, a song filled the air, and Hades tilted her head to listen to the soft tune. Finding the direction in which it was coming from, she started to move swift and silently through the flora and fauna.

When her feet stopped their quick movements, the sight that she beheld had made her stoop low beside one of the many trees amongst her. Placing her palm on the trunk of it to keep her steady she continued to look outward. Her eyes were transfixed on another female with hair the color of fresh chesnuts in a flowing white dress. From the perspective that Hades had, the innocence of the girl was almost tangible and she changed her position on the tree.

She stepped out fully in front of the tree, her back resting on it, while her arms were folded across her chest. Silver hair was gleaming in the bright sunlight and she almost looked ethereal like those on Olympus instead of she, who was the ruler of Tartarus. The girl did not turn around; it was as if her presence were not there at all. The song kept flowing from her being as if it were necessary to live, and Hades could see a fervent movement in her body.

"What have you got there?" The girl looked up in alarm, dropping a few of her flowers and gathering herself. Her head turned this way and that, before her eyes found Hades. The innocent stared for a few moments, a glow about her form that intrigued the Queen of the Dead so much that made her approach her as if nothing were amiss. Her day was steadily becoming more than the tedious routine of seeing the complaining and dreadful dead. Amusement was beginning to take hold of her, and she was not sure if she wanted it to stop.

"Cat got your tongue, girl? I asked you a question." When Hades became too close the girl moved away. "Pity…"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Hades quickly had to think of a name as to not scare the girl…yet. "Paine." Something that had a double meaning, she smiled slightly so slight that it almost was never there at all.

The girl tilted her head to contemplate the name and touched her lips, as in reverence. "Paine…" she said softly. Hades nodded slowly, coming closer, to which the girl let her. "I am…Yuna…" As the girl continued to speak, Hades could tell that the name was foreign to her tongue and was not her true name, but she would let it slide for now. There would come a time for all of that.

Getting close to Yuna as she possibly could, Hades touched the flowers she was cradling. The girl looked at her startled, eyes opening wide, and she could see they were two different colors. How fascinating! She was a true beauty. It was then that Hades cooked up the idea to steal this girl away. Perhaps a playtoy was something she would need in the Underworld. Something to spend her time with, and the innocence of this girl was too good to pass up. "These…do you like them?" Hades asked Yuna, who looked down at the flowers before nodding.

As quick as she approached Yuna, "Paine" moved away just as quick. In a flash she was at arms length from the girl, who had to blink at the suddenness of it. "Oh…" She looked like she was overwhelmed and could tell she was being toyed with, but would not say a word. The flowers were being gripped tighter and Hades moved back to her perch on the tree. Getting back into position, she crossed her arms across her chest to stare at the girl. Her brilliant scarlett eyes were gleaming, and Yuna was the one who approached now, but not without caution.

Her steps were shy, deliberately slow and light, as if she didn't want to stir the world with her tracks. The moment she was all too close to Hades, lips were planted firmly on her own, and her eyes shut instantly. A thrill rushed through her, none that she had felt before, and it was not unpleasant in the least. Flowers were dropped from her grip as they made their way to the dark attire that clashed with her bright one.

Hades' arms slithered around Yuna's as her tongue slid across the girl's bottom lip. There was no struggle as she overtook the girl in front of her, their tongues dancing with one another, and their hands gripping each other in necessity and the desire for closeness. A sound erupted from Yuna that made "Paine" grin into the kisses, and somehow the girl was now pinning the Queen of Tartarus to the tree. She did not mind this kind of action one bit as the girl was obviously becoming more and more aroused by the minute. Breaking away from the sweet lips of the innocent, scarlet eyes caught on the flushed face in front of her and her grin turned into a smirk.

Realizing what had happened between them, Yuna tore away from the woman. She touched her lips softly, before turning to look at the discarded flowers. She picked them up and clutched them to her chest. Before she could say anything about what had occurred, a call came forth and broke out into a much livelier tone, "Persephone!" The call rang forth and Yuna walked quick in the direction of the call, not looking back at "Paine" who made her feel things that she was not supposed to feel.

"Persephone…" Hades ran a hand through her sliver locks as she watched the girl retreat in haste. Feeling herself well enough to return to the Underworld, she did so. The surface would not feel her presence for quite sometime again until she had finished her study of the dear Persephone she had seduced in that flowerbed. Many hours, days, and weeks had gone by as she watched the girl check for her presence before attending to the flora and fauna before her, humming to herself some days and singing during others.

Hades was beginning to lose track of other things, like how the Underworld seemed a little less gloomy, but a hell of a lot lonelier. And as she continued to watch the innocent maiden before her, the idea completely clicked in her mind. She would take her, even more than before. That innocence would need to be tainted, used, and perverted somehow. Licking her lips, she ventured out of the Underworld again, but this time to Mount Olympus.

Eagerly getting into the heavenly area, she approached her brother Zeus. His soft blonde hair that almost looked just as silver, if not a platinum shade, but tanner where his sister was fair, he looked at his sister in confusion. What ever could she possibly want this time? Was always the question that ran through his mind whenever she was up high. "Speak, dear sister. What has perpetuated a visit?"

Hades stepped further into her brother's territory and lowered her head slightly before speaking. For her brother always needed to feel respected, she always inwardly rolled her eyes. "I am here to request a marriage, dear brother. Think you could have such a thing?"

Her brother's brow furrowed. This was somewhat unsettling, for who could ever expect Hades wanting to have someone for herself if they were not going to be disposed of later? "To whom would you marry, sister?"

As if on cue, the other gods and goddesses of Olympus had come in, watching the spectacle of Hades requesting a marriage. However, not all were present. Strangely, there were a few absentees, and among them was Persephone. Hades put her hands behind her back before stepping closer to her brother who sat as kingly as could be upon his throne, waiting for her to say the one who it was. Waiting until everyone was seated and settled, Hades took a deep breath before lowering her tone and smirking to say, "Persephone, dear brother."

Was his sister mad? The entirety of Mount Olympus erupted in phrases, words, and exclamations. Zeus had to make them quite before he could get any words in on the matter. "I cannot acknowledge such a thing sister. Her mother would never allow such a thing to happen." He leaned in his chair to stare at her.

"I thought you were the king of the gods, dear brother. Surely this would be of no consequence to yourself." Zeus' eyebrow twitched, and Hades took in the small pleasure at having annoyed him over the matter.

"I am, but as I sad before it is her mother's decision. Perhaps you would do well to speak with her."

"Is it because your own wife is not here to aid you in such a request. She is more affiliated with such things." Olympus erupted again, this time in a heated debate about the entire situation. For Persephone was so innocent and uncorrupt, it was disgusting for Hades to even ask such a thing. The other gods and goddesses had no idea what they were speaking of, and so she had to leave at once without winning the heated argument over it.

That did not stop her one bit, as she swooped down to the Earth in front of a kneeling Persephone. Leaning down, she gripped the maiden's chin softly, planting her lips firmly onto the chaste ones. The poor innocent had no chance as a rush of emotions and pleasure filled her being from the touch. Slowly, she was lifted to her feet, and her eyes closed. Arms were wrapped around her, just as securely as before, and she was lost in the feeling. Nothing else was to matter at this point in time.

And that is when Hades began to draw a hole in the Earth. They slowly descended downwards into the kingdom of the Underworld, and even when their feet were rooted on the ground, Hades didn't let go of Persephone. She kept her in the sweetest embrace she could give, the false embrace of security, happiness, and pleasure before making way to her quarters. It was there that she could finally claim the maiden's prize and not feel anything horrific about such a thing.

Setting Persephone down on a lush and velveteen bedspread, the silky material of the girl's pristine white dress started to come off. She did not even cover herself as Hades continued to undress every part of her body, and kiss every part of skin that was offered to her. Persephone smile, giggled, and gasped at the chaste kisses on her body, until she sat up and tugged on the Queen of the Underworld's dark attire, hoping to pull it off just as quick for she was aching with unexplained feelings, and could not understand what it was she wanted. Hades removed her garments quick before pushing the girl on her bed and crawling on top of her.

Leaving kisses, nips, and tiny bites all over Persephone's body, Hades could feel the girl's arousal growing. Slowly and gently she eased in a finger in between her legs, getting a feel of the maiden. Persephone's body reacted deliciously with each movement inside of her, begging for more or gripping at the sheets or even Hades' hair or body. She didn't know what to do with herself as she was lost in the pleasure of her virginity being taken from her.

Teeth never clashed and tongues did not battle, but everything was a smooth rhythm and it was entirely fresh to Hades. This was not something that had happened before in her line of lovers. She did not seem gentle, and even this forceful taking was not as forceful as it was supposed to be, but it was nonetheless enjoyable. It was thoroughly enjoyable as Persephone kept rocking deliciously into her body, as their skins were rubbing together. She did not mind the loud yell that burst forth from Persephone's throat as she could feel the maiden become close and finally release her pent-up pleasure.

Withdrawing her fingers, Hades cleaned them off with her tongue eagerly as Persephone's eyes were wild with the new experience. She could not wait to try such a thing, but decided to be even more daring. Flipping the Queen's position and crawling atop her, she slid in between her legs, spreading them as far as they could go. Hades was perplexed at something such as this to happen to her, but thoughts were lost as a tongue found its way into her, the wiggling appendage become more of an expert in it's movements.

Hades had never so much as touched the sheets with her hands during such an activity, but for now she could only grip them in her hands as her pelvis started to rock against the appendage. She was slowly losing her control over the situation, and somehow she felt this was exactly the thing that she was looking for. This entire scenario was making her lose her sense of self, and it was thrilling. The grip on the sheets went slack as her hands soon found themselves entangled in Persephone's chesnut hair. For some reason she had the urge to look downward and saw the girl's eyes trained on her person, looking for pleasured facial expressions.

Needless to say, this was the thing to tip Hades over the edge. In a matter of seconds of having the maiden watch her moan and scream her pleasures for the dead's bodies to reanimate as if she were giving them life again, she couldn't control her desires anymore. That was it, she had to let herself go, and so without warning to Persephone, she did so. The maiden was confused at what happened as she continued to stay in between Hades' legs, but soon crawled back up and laid beside the other goddess.

"Delicious…" She said mesmerized. She looked onwards at the ceiling, as if it were something of interest, and Hades could do nothing but wrap her arms around the other goddess, pulling her body close to her own. Perhaps Persephone would regret this in a matter of minutes, and start to question what it was she was doing there, and why she was naked in another woman's bed, but for now it was completely okay and delightfully blissful. Yes, Hades had found exactly what it was that was missing in the Underworld. However, that did not mean that the journey was over after this night. The following day, Persephone realized at once where it was she was and tried to escape. In the form of help, Hades gave her new love a pomegranite seed to which she had eaten.

The moment anyone eats food from the Underworld, they are to spend eternity in such a place. However, Persephone was a special case that only stayed for six months out of the year. And for those six months of the first two years, Hades had done everything in her power to make life sort of comfortable for the other goddess. Because of this, Persephone had never truly resented the goddess in the land of the dead. She would never admit to her other Demeter that she was quite content with the way she lost her innocence, but of course Hades knew otherwise.

And Hades had never disappointed her in that department.

* * *

><p>Extra Notes: Hello all! I have been away for a while, but I thought it was good to get my creative juices flowing again! Sorry if there are any mistakes I might have made. Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
